


TMNT 2014/2016 - Real life in the face of disaster -SPANISH/ENGLISH

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Child Makey, F/M, Guns, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, MamaLeo, Memory Loss, Multi, Natural Disasters, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Español ver: Solo unos meses luego de que se derrotara al general krang, que provoco tanta discordia... algo que no se puede controlar les azota.. ¿volverán a estar unidos?English ver: Only a few months after General Krang was defeated, who caused so much discord ... something that cannot be controlled hits them ... will they be united again?...Un libro dos versiones/ One book two versionsCréditos por las tmnt: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird : Credits for the tmnt.Créditos por la historia y pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeon : Credits for the story and little tmnt.Publicado wattpad: 18-01-2021 :wattpad post.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	TMNT 2014/2016 - Real life in the face of disaster -SPANISH/ENGLISH

**..Prologo..**

**\-----------------------------**

**Como una vida ¨normal¨ puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar en un pestañeo y enfrente de ti.. pues simplemente no se puede tener las cosas como uno quisiera... no todo es de color rosa ni mucho menos cuando estamos frente a la vida real..**

**Se nos ha mencionado que no hay que estar triste y que solo importa ser feliz.. pero ¿como?, muchas cosas nos pasan en nuestro día a día hasta..**

**Una familia... puede terminar dividida cuando suceden conflictos internos o entre sus miembros... Estos a veces son.. hechos por medios externos**

**-_{Estática}_-**

**Una separación, una mudanza, la perdida de un ser querido y hasta los problemas financieros, son donde todos pueden ver se en un sin fin de emociones...**

**Un accidente puso en conflicto a esta familia, un desastre natural tras otro sacudió a new york y a esta familia, viendo la cruel mirada de la vida... los dividió....**

**¿Lograran reunirse en medio de este caos?**

**Continuara..**

\---------------------------------------

**..Prologue..**

**\-----------------------------**

**How a ¨normal¨ life can change in the blink of an eye and in front of you .. because you simply cannot have things as you would like ... not everything is pink, much less when we are in front of the real life..**

**It has been mentioned to us that we should not be sad and that it only matters to be happy ... but how? Many things happen to us in our day to day until ...**

**A family ... can end up divided when conflicts occur internally or between its members ... These are sometimes ... made by external means**

**-_ {Static} _-**

**A separation, a move, the loss of a loved one and even financial problems, are where everyone can see themselves in endless emotions ...**

**One accident brought this family into conflict, one natural disaster after another shook New York and this family, seeing the cruel look of life... divided them ...**

**Will they be able to reunite in the midst of this chaos?  
**

**Continued..**

\---------------------------------------


End file.
